Some Moments to Remember
by FanFicGirl9
Summary: Sequel to Down the Alleyway! Read that first. This will be a series of one-shots with moments between Will and Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Origin Stories

 **Summary:** Will wants to know Robin's origin story, but Dick refuses to spill. So instead, Will lets some personal information go in hopes of receiving some in return.

 **Warnings:** Mentions of death.

 **Rating:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Robin or any other heroes that may be seen or mentioned. However, I do own Will Nelson. I also don't have anything against the name Stephanie (you'll see why I'm saying this later).

 **A/N:** I'm back! Sorry for taking so long. But since most of you wanted to see more interactions between Will and Dick, I thought why not? Also please keep in mind that while the entire story will be rated as T, the chapters will be rated differently. If you want to know the rating, look above. If you want to really help me please read the author's note at the end! Now that that's done with, I hope you enjoy and feel free to review!

* * *

Will tapped his pencil against the table, glaring at his math homework. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ He turned and looked out the window of the library, letting his thoughts drift.

It had been nearly a month now since Dick (it had been strange using each other's first names at first, but eventually things grew less tense) had saved him. Will had nightmares for at least a week after the incident. But really, who wouldn't? While he wanted to remain tough, even Will had to admit the entire situation had been pretty terrifying. But it was in the past now, and while he sometimes felt a bit uneasy, the nightmares had stopped. True to Dick's words, however, his wound scarred.

Will nearly had a heart attack when he undressed to take a shower and noticed the pink line that ran down his leg. Dick said it would fade in time, but for now he was stuck with such an obvious marking.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

The friendship between Will and Dick had a rocky start. They weren't used to acting so, well, _friendly_ towards each other. And the trust between them was there but shaky at best. Too much had happened in the past to simply let it all go in favor of recent events. But gradually, the two began to grow closer. It had started when Will broke away from his previous group. It felt weird leaving people he had hung out with for years, but he knew he couldn't be friends with someone who bullied anymore. He wanted to get away from all of that as best as he could. Then, Will started making appearances with Dick in public. It wasn't that he was embarrassed to be seen with the younger teen, more like nervous to see the other students' initial reactions.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

The first time this happened, Will broke away from the sea of people walking in the hallways and stepped next to Dick, the two of them continuing to walk. Several people who noticed gaped, then nudged their friends who looked in their direction. Will stuffed his hands in his pockets and anxiously looked around. It was the whispers he was nervous about the most. He had to deal with the same thing-people gossiping-after his dad died. And, just as he feared, the other students began to murmur and mumble in hushed tones. Even so, the words still reached his ears.

"Is that _Will_ walking with-with _Grayson_?"

"You think he lost a bet?"

"When did _they_ get all chummy?"

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

A sudden bump to his shoulder made Will stop focusing on the muttering around them. He looked down at the small, but reassuring smile Dick was giving him and gave the younger teen a light nudge back. The students were so stunned at the sight, all the whispering around them immediately halted. Later, Will made sure Dick knew he wasn't ashamed of being seen with him in public.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Soon enough, Will could be seen eating lunch with Dick everyday. And after two or so weeks of this, they finally hung out after school at a popular Mexican restaurant only three blocks away from the school. He remembered how surprised he was when Dick suddenly had to leave from the restaurant in the middle of one of their meetings. Now though, he didn't even bat an eye when the blue-eyed teen apologized profusely before bolting from the restaurant. It was obvious he was donning the cape and mask after leaving.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

It wasn't until recently the two teens began going to the library after school to do homework. When Dick had first suggested it, Will had scrunched up his nose and stared at the younger boy in disbelief. "Seriously? The _library_?" It wasn't the fact that they were studying that bothered Will. Contrary to popular belief, he tried to keep up his grades as much as possible; he knew his dad would want that for him. But Will always blasted music while he completed his homework (partly to annoy Stephanie), and the quiet environment of the library was uncomfortable. It made him bounce his knee and tap his pencil against the table to create any noise. Even so, Will was completely and unconditionally _bored_.

 _Tap. Tap. Ta-_

"Enough!" The sigh across the table made Will turn and stop his incessant tapping. Dick turned back to his own homework, furiously jotting down answers to the math problems with startling speed.

"How are you even doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"That," Will cried, quieting slightly when the librarian gave him a stern look. He gestured towards the math problem that Dick had just completed in record time. "I dunno," the younger teen shrugged. "Just comes naturally to me I guess." Will looked down at his own sheet of paper and grimaced when he saw he hadn't even finished a quarter of the problems assigned. Before he could reply, sharp whispers pierced his ears. He turned around and glared at the table full of students a couple down from their own. They were gaping openly at the two of them, and Will resisted giving them a very rude gesture.

"Hey, ignore them," Dick told him quietly, but after a couple more minutes of the murmurs around them, Will stood and roughly shoved his uncompleted homework in his backpack. "Let's go," Will growled angrily, so Dick sighed and agreed. He put his homework back in his own bag more gently while also pulling out a hoodie and sunglasses. As the two walked to the door, Will finally gave in and swung around, flipping the students off while ignoring the indignant squawking of the librarian who shooed him out the door.

"I can't believe you just let that happen," Will told Dick, who was now wearing both his tinted sunglasses and red hoodie. When Will had first asked about the outfit Dick had told him it was so that no one recognized him as Bruce Wayne's ward. Which made sense, of course. "Flipping them off wouldn't really change anything either," Dick snickered and Will's lips twitched as he recalled the looks on the students' faces.

"No," Will agreed, "but it made me feel better." Dick simply shrugged and the two boys continued to walk in silence. No one on the street gave them a second glance. Will snuck a glance at Dick and his eyes once again caught the attire he needed to wear. "Doesn't that get annoying? Always having to put that on?" Will questioned.

"It's better than having crowds of reporters following me everywhere."

Will hummed and dropped the subject. Still, he couldn't help the giddy feeling he got when remembering the teen next to him was _Robin_. He often wondered how Dick even became the well-known bird in the first place; every hero had an origin story, didn't they? And why the name Robin in the first place? The more he let his thoughts linger on this topic, the more he wanted to ask. Will glanced around at all of the people hurrying down the sidewalk and decided this wasn't the best place to start discussing this sort of topic.

"Feel up for some Mexican food?" Will questioned casually. Dick tugged up his sleeve and quickly checked his watch before shrugging in agreement. "Yeah, sure. The usual place?"

"Maria's?"

"Maria's," Dick repeated with a grin.

Maria was a kind, middle-aged women who ran her restaurant expertly (which usually meant waving around a wooden spoon threateningly at the employees who were slacking off). Her chocolate eyes always seemed to twinkle merrily and she usually wore her dark hair in a neat bun. She never failed to remind her employees that a tidy appearance meant a tidy and orderly restaurant. Will and Dick happened to stumble upon her cozy place on a rainy day and since then came back constantly to enjoy the delicious food and sweet presence of Maria.

After walking in silence for another couple minutes the pair arrived at their desired destination and quickly shuffled inside, breathing in the smell of great food. They grinned upon seeing Maria hurrying up to them with a bright smile. "Boys, boys, welcome back! The usual table?" They nodded and were led to a secluded place in the back of the restaurant; it was a perfect spot to discuss certain topics without worrying about others overhearing.

"Now, what would you two like to drink?"

"A Sprite, please," Dick responded after Will asked for a root beer. Maria rolled her eyes, a warm smile forming.

"Ah, of course. I should have known." And then she scurried off, most likely to retrieve the requested drinks. As soon as she was out of earshot Dick asked, "So, what did you want to ask me?" Will's jaw dropped in surprise.

"How did you know?" Dick only smirked. He was still wearing his hoodie and sunglasses, just in case a customer came into the restaurant and spotted him. But the two teens thought Maria probably knew who he was; nothing happened in this restaurant without her knowing. Before either of them could continue speaking, however, Maria returned with the drinks and pulled out a notepad and pen. "What sounds good today, sweetheart?" she asked, looking at him expectantly. Will flushed, as he always did when Maria called him 'sweetheart,' and glared at his companion who was snickering into his fist.

"Uh, I'll just have the chicken chimichangas and an extra side of rice and beans." Maria nodded and quickly wrote down the order before turning to Dick. "And you, honey?" Now it was Will's turn to chuckle, but the other teen didn't seem as embarrassed as Will had been. "Just the usual, please!" Will frowned and watched as Dick took a big gulp of his soda.

"I can't believe you order the same thing _every_ time!"

Dick's brow furrowed. "Cheese quesadillas are good!"

"They're just so bas-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Dick growled, thrusting his fork at Will threateningly. Will laughed and put his hands in the air.

"Alright, Alright!"

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they sipped their sodas. Finally, Will figured it was now or never and blurted, "What's your origin story?" Dick froze, and his blue eyes raised.

"My...origin story."

"Uh, yeah. You know, how you became Robin?" Will whispered the last part, glancing up and making sure Maria was still in the kitchen. "I...," the younger teen trailed off, eyes staring at the table, body still completely frozen. The Sprite he was happily sipping at was pushed off to the side, completely forgotten. "Dick?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Dick finally said, his voice surprisingly cold. Will's brows furrowed. Dick had never spoken to him like this before, even back in his bullying days. His eyes were drawn to Dick's hands, which were clenching the table so hard his knuckles were turning white. "Dick, are you-"

" _I said I don't want to talk about it!"_

Will flinched back in surprise and stopped talking. The once tranquil environment was now cold, and when Maria returned with two plates, she seemed to notice it as well. "Are you alright, boys?" Will cleared his throat and nodded while Dick flashed her an astonishingly convincing smile. Maria relaxed slightly, but her eyes were narrowed as she set down the plates of steaming food on their table. "Alright then, enjoy!"

The quesadilla Dick was defending only moments ago no longer seemed appealing to him. Will munched on his rice as he thought about what could have caused such a reaction. He supposed most origin stories in comic books were rather tragic, mainly to attract readers. But when he had asked Dick he had foolishly assumed his story would be some sort of epic adventure or sudden realization that he was born to fight crime. And his parents would have-

 _Oh_. Will had the strong urge to bang his head on the table. _His parents!_ _The birth of Robin_ had _to have been caused by his parents' death. And now I just made him remember it all_. Will grimaced and looked back up at Dick who still looked agitated and was pushing his guacamole around with his fork. Despite his sudden realization, Will was still curious. But it was a curiosity that was tinged with sadness for his friend.

 _An eye for an eye_ , Will thought. _Maybe if I tell him about my...my dad, he'll talk to me._ Will swallowed roughly and took a deep breath before he spoke:

"My mother died giving birth to me, so I never got to know her." He watched as Dick stopped picking at his food, but still didn't look up from his plate. "I knew my dad though. He was...he was the best. He died a little over a year ago. When I was twelve he married Stephanie; said something about me needing a mother around the house while he was away at work. She didn't used to be so, well, mean. I mean how cliché would it be if I had a cruel stepmother named Stephanie?"

Dick had finally put down his fork and was staring at Will intently. "Her name wasn't even Stephanie to begin with, it was Lucy," he added upon seeing Dick's confused look. "She changed it after my dad died, I never found out why. But my dad never stopped loving my mom, and I think Stephanie knew that. But, one day my dad was driving me home from school, and-"

"You don't have to tell me."

Will surprised himself with answering, "I want to." This wasn't about giving information to receive some in exchange anymore. _I want to tell him_. The thought gave him the willpower to continue.

"We were driving home when a man ran a red light and crashed into us. The police said he was drunk, but that didn't change the fact that my dad didn't come out of the car alive." Will ran a hand down his face. "After that, things changed. Stephanie grew bitter, changed her name, and started wasting all of Dad's money on useless things to get her mind off her grief. And you know what happened to me..."

Will watched emotions flash across Dick's face, but couldn't see any pity. For that, Will was grateful. "I'm sorry," Dick finally said and Will nodded with a small smile on his face. He was relieved when the other boy didn't ask any questions, he didn't think he could delve deeper into the painful memories. Dick stared at Will intensely, searching for something in his eyes. "I suppose you expect to hear my "origin story" in return?"

"Originally," Will admitted, "but not anymore." Dick smirked and he nearly sighed in relief at seeing the familiar expression on his friend's face.

"Right answer. I really shouldn't be telling you how I became Robin, but...," Dick trailed off and sighed. "But here it goes: when I was still in circus, one day I...I saw a man. He was tampering with our trapeze. But I was scared, so I didn't tell anybody. So when my parents went on the trapeze for their act...they fell." Dick cleared his throat. "Batman was in the crowd. He took me in and helped me find my parents' murderer. And then I became Robin."

The quick explanation left Will completely speechless; he just didn't know what to say. When he looked at Dick he was pleased to find the teen looked rather relieved. It must have felt good to get something like that off his chest, to get it out in the open for a friendly face to hear, especially since his teammates didn't even know!

"Wait...you said Batman took you in?" Will realized with a start. Dick nodded with a smirk; he could practically see wheels turning in Will's mind. The article Will had read popped into his head.

 ** _Bruce Wayne Adopts Richard Grayson!_**

 _No way._ "So t-that means _Bruce Wayne_ is _Batman_!" Will was careful to keep his voice down but the shock was still evident in his words. Dick cackled and nodded. "So, you finally figured it out. I was wondering how long you'd take!" Will could only gap at his still cackling friend and blink stupidly ahead.

"B-but they're so different," Will choked out when he finally gained his voice again.

"Exactly," Dick smirked, and proceeded to gobble up his quesadilla as if the previous conversation never happened.

* * *

 **A/N:** Once again I'm so sorry for taking a long time to update. I really love feedback so tell me what you think. If you have a request for a moment between these two feel free to leave a review with the idea or PM me.

Also, PLEASE HELP! There was a Robin meeting the Justice League story I really liked but now I can't find it! Here is a description: Batman took Robin (who I think was younger than he is in the YJ show) to meet the Justice League. Batman and the other League members went into a meeting room and Batman told Robin to stay outside. That was supposed to be a test or something. I think Robin wanders off and then feels the base(it was either the Watch Tower or Mount Justice) being under attack. The Justice League are captured so Robin needs to free them. One of the villains was the toy guy. I think his name is Toymaker? He angers Batman by threatening to use his toys on Robin. That's all I remember, but I hope it's enough for one of you to tell me the name or author of the story. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Kid Flash

 **Summary:** Dick and Will are discussing team names when Kid Flash arrives covered in milkshakes. And Will soon discovers the protective side of a speedster.

 **Warnings:** Swearing (like one swear word xD)

 **Rating:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Robin or any other heroes that may be seen or mentioned. However, Will Nelson is mine.

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited, but a special thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your comments really give me the motivation and inspiration to write. This chapter was requested so, as promised, here it is! Also I know I said that Dick's teammates (Wally included) didn't know his identity, but there is an explanation for why Wally does. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this place," Will commented as they stalked through another long corridor in the Wayne mansion. Dick cackled and adjusted his backpack over his shoulder.

The first time Will had stepped foot in the mansion was awkward to say the least. Will, confused at the silence and curious about the amount of rumors he had heard, asked where all the servants and hot women were. Dick had frowned and told him Alfred was a friend, _not_ a servant, and then proceeded to assure him all of the women could be found in Bruce's room. After chocking and nearly bursting into flames from his burning face, Will had squeaked:

"I was joking! Were you being serious?" Unfortunately for Will, Dick had only smirked and refused to comment further on the matter.

To make matters even worse, a couple minutes later the two had wandered into the sitting room only to find Bruce relaxing there with a cup of wine and a newspaper. To know the man before him was _Batman_ made Will incredibly nervous, a feeling that was amplified when Dick suddenly put him on the spot. "Hey Bruce, I'm home. And I brought Will with me!"

Steely blue eyes rose slowly and Will wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. When the man simply gave him an unnerving stare, Will stuttered, "Er, u-uh, good afternoon Mr. Wayne, uh, s-sir."

Thankfully Dick had mercy on him and dragged Will out of the room, away from the smirking man behind them. The rest of the day had gone on normally; the two had completed their homework, chatted, and even busted out a few of Dick's video games.

"I know right? That's exactly how I felt when I first got here." Dick's voice brought Will out of his musings and back to the present. The two continued to walk until they arrived at Dick's room, which was as spectacular as ever.

While the room was rather light in the decorating sense, the overall design was amazing. The bedroom was spacious; even with the large bed, there was still space for a large wardrobe, a desk for homework, and even a half circle of couches/chairs in front of the flat screen T.V. When Will had walked into the bathroom, it felt like he was walking into a miniature spa. Dick had said he was over exaggerating (which he was, in a sense), but the marble countertops, gigantic bathtub, and glass shower hardly convinced him otherwise.

What really caught his eyes, however, was the innocuous poster that hung above the headboard of Dick's bed. Will had studied it while the other teen was otherwise preoccupied and was shocked at how... _somber_ he felt seeing 'The Flying Graysons.' It was different from listening to the story of Dick's past. To actually _see_ something from his childhood made the tragedy all the more real. Will just didn't know how to explain it.

As usual, upon entering his friend's room, Will's eyes immediately drifted over to the poster above the bed. He didn't see Dick's eyes follow his gaze with a frown. "So," the younger teen began with a clap of his hands. Will started in surprise. "What do you want to do?"

Will shrugged halfheartedly, wanting nothing more than a cold root beer and a nap. Unfortunately, Dick seemed rather energetic today and refused to allow Will his desired sleep.

 _Don't mess with a hyper Robin_ , Will noted tiredly when he tried once again to fall asleep. He was rewarded with a stern glare and a rough push to his feet. "We can play hide-and-seek," Dick suggested childishly. "This places has _tons_ of hiding places." Will briefly considered it (even though they were _much_ too old for the game) before remembering who Dick's alter ego was.

"No way, man! That wouldn't be fair at all."

Dick merely smirked and gave a small shrug. "Well you weren't suggesting anything else."

"Why do we have to do anything at all? I'm _tired_ ," Will complained, ignoring Dick, who was rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm not," Dick huffed. "And Bruce hasn't planned patrol until much later tonight."

Will immediately grimaced at the mention of the Batman. All of their confrontations were awkward and tense, especially since the older man usually pinned Will with an unnerving glare. "I can't believe I didn't guess his identity before," he groaned, glaring when Dick shrugged.

"In your defense, Bruce didn't think you'd figure it out so soon. 'Cause of emotional trauma and all that." With that, the teen pulled out a wad of cash and grinned. Will looked at him in horror.

"You guys bet on it! I can't believe it!"

Dick tried to put on an innocent expression but he couldn't stop laughing. "Why not? Even Alfred-"

"Alfred bet to? You two corrupted him!"

Will would have never thought the caring, old butler would participate in that kind of thing. However, despite the circumstances, the older teen couldn't help but laugh along with his friend.

* * *

Sometime later, both Will and Dick were laying on the floor, stuffed with Alfred's amazing chocolate chip cookies. "Think you can eat anymore?" Dick asked, and the two glanced at the tray that still had several cookies on it. Will groaned and shook his head.

"I don't know how _anyone_ can eat as much as Alfred tries to give us." Will turned and looked at Dick, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, I _do_ know one person..."

Will raised an eyebrow. He had really meant it as a joke but Dick looked quite serious. "Oh, yea? Who?"

Dick turned to him and grinned, exclaiming, "KF, of course." Will didn't recognize the person the younger teen was referring to until he recalled the night he had found out Robin and Dick Grayson were one and the same. Dick had been talking to a 'KF' on the phone when he had returned with the thread and needle that was needed for the stitches.

"Who's this 'KF' guy anyways?"

"Kid Flash," Dick clarified and Will's eye widened slightly. "He's my teammate and is my best friend."

Will knew that Kid Flash was (obviously) the sidekick of the Flash. He had even seen a bit of the hero on the news, but not a lot; he was more interested in what was going on in his own city, Gotham. Will also knew that the hero was also on Dick's team, and therefore didn't know his identity. The thought of the team of young heroes brought up more questions that he had to ask.

"What's it like? Being on a superhero team, I mean."

"Hm. I've never really thought about it." Dick paused here and looked deep in his thoughts, so Will waited. "Batman says being on a team 'enhances your strengths and generates weaknesses.'"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm human, Batman's human. But people like Superman aren't, which means they can do things we can't. Make sense?"

Will thought it did, so he nodded. People with different skills could aid each other in different ways. But why would being on a team make someone weak? Strength in numbers, right? Dick continued speaking, so he would find out.

"But what happens if one of your teammates got captured? The villain can use them against you, and now you have a weakness."

Something cold settled in Will's stomach. Did Dick consider him one of his weaknesses? Dick basically just stated what happened to Will; he was kidnapped, Jacobs wanted to use him to get Robin's identity. But what if Dick hadn't interfered in time, and he had spilled Robin's identity? Will swallowed heavily, trying to force away the dryness in his throat, but failing. He clenched his fists tightly. He had to ask. Will had to ask if he was just some weak link in the chain of Robin's life that a villain was just waiting to pull at and break.

"What...What do _you_ think?" Will was pleased his voice didn't betray how uneasy he was feeling.

"I think-"

Will tensed, clenching and unclenching his fists rapidly while waiting for Dick's answer.

"-Batman's just being too cautious. He doesn't want any "weaknesses" villains can use against him." Dick paused and assessed Will carefully before continuing. "Being on a team doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger because you have people to fight for."

Will's body practically sagged in relief as soon as the words left his friend's mouth. He _wasn't_ a weak link. The thought nearly made him whoop for joy but Will held it in, only releasing a grin. "Stop being so sentimental," Will teased to try and hide his rather obvious relief. The tension was immediately broken, but judging by the all-knowing stare Dick was giving him, he knew why Will asked the question in the first place.

A comfortable silence settled over the two of them as Dick nibbled on another cookie. "What's your team called anyways?" Will asked, not really recalling a name mentioned on the news. For some reason, Dick shoved a fist on his mouth to stifle a chuckle.

"What?"

"Well...we don't really _have_ a name."

" _What_! What kind of superhero, crime fighting team _doesn't_ have a name?"

"We're just called 'the Team.' It's kinda funny!" Dick began cackling again at Will's aghast expression. "It's not a big deal! The name just stuck."

Will grumbled something about 'coming up with a new team name' while waiting for the younger teen to stop laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kid Flash raced down a street in Central City, looking for anything that was amiss. There was nothing, which was not overall very strange as this was Central City and not a place like Gotham. Either way, Wally was bored.

And a bored speedster was _never_ a good thing.

Wally skidded to a stop in a nearby alleyway, pulling out his phone and frowning when their wasn't a text from a certain bird. Usually around this time he would be hanging out with Dick, unless he was helping Batman with something. Wally bit his lip. It was a Saturday, so Dick would definitely be home, possibly in the Batcave but most likely in his room.

Lately, Dick had been somewhat distracted, if not distant. He was hardly at the Cave anymore, and though Wally didn't admit it to anyone, he missed his best friend.

Making up his mind, Wally tucked his phone away. He would go see Dick, but _first_ his stomach needed to be filled. Grinning, Wally sped to his favorite diner, right up to the counter and promptly ordered six milkshakes, in three different flavors. He carried three milkshakes in each arm and-

" _Wait_! I wouldn't do tha-"

-sped away. He didn't comprehend the cashier's words before it was too late, and suddenly his face was being pelted by strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla flavored milkshakes. His sudden burst of speed had blown the tops of the cups and the delicious treat was splashed onto him.

And that was how he arrived at Wayne manor: wide-eyed, bewildered, and covered in a sticky mess.

* * *

It had happened suddenly. Will blinked, and suddenly there was another person in the room, covered in some sort of sticky substance.

"Rob! Rob, Rob, Rob, Rob, Rob!"

Will's head spun, his mind spinning as he tried to comprehend what exactly just happened. _Someone just appeared in Dick's room! And now they are speaking to him really, really, quickly and I have no idea what he's saying!_

"Youwouldneverguesswhatjusthappened-"

Will watched with wide eyes as the teen in front of him babbled about cashiers and milkshakes. At least, he thought that's what he heard. The other teen was speaking so quickly it was hard to tell.

"-and then I came here."

Will stole a glance at Dick and saw he was smiling fondly. Evidently he knows this person well.

Looking at the other boy more closely, under the milkshakes he was wearing a yellow suit with red goggles, gloves, and pants. On his chest was a red lighting bolt surrounded by a white circle. It was when Will saw this he knew who the teen was. Kid Flash, sidekick of the Flash, and Robin's teammate. _Teammate_ , Will realized with a start. He remembered when Dick was arguing with Batman about none of his teammates knowing his identity. If this was the case, how could Kid Flash be here now?

It wasn't too long before Kid Flash noticed Will standing awkwardly to the side of the room, and Will was suddenly hit with the desire to make a good impression. This was Robin's _teammate,_ a _superhero_! He watched as the costume-clad hero's smile diminished slightly but didn't completely disappear. Will saw a yellow blur and suddenly Kid Flash was in front of him shaking his hand so fast it was almost violent.

"Hiya! I'm Kid Flash nicetomeetyou!"

Will's mind spun again as he tried to grasp what the hero was saying. "Uh-hey. I'm Will-"

He didn't see Dick's panicked expression until it was too late.

"-Nelson."

The effect was immediate. Kid Flash dropped his hand as if it had burned him. His expression turned cold and when he spoke his voice was strained and bitter. Nothing like the care-free and cheerful way it was before. " _Nelson_ , you said?"

Against his better judgement, Will nodded. The teen spun around and fixed Dick with a stare. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"We were just talking," Dick said calmly, not looking alarmed or at all surprised at the other hero's change in demeanor. Will hoped he could take Kid Flash in a fight because the red-head seemed ready for one.

"Does he...does he _know_?"

Know what? Dick, still looking calm, nodded. "Let me talk to him," Kid Flash said.

"Kid-," Dick started, looking exasperated, but interrupted himself with a sigh. "You'll survive," he called to Will before exiting the room. Will sputtered a moment in surprise but had no time to protest because suddenly there was a hand gripping his collar and shoving him against the wall.

"You _hurt_ him. _Why_?"

Will froze. Dick? Did Kid Flash somehow know he bullied him? "I was angry," he confessed when the green eyes kept glaring at him. "And I took my anger out on him."

There was no way Will was about to start spilling his entire life story to a stranger. Even if he was a superhero. Thankfully, Kid Flash released the tight grip he had on his clothes. "If you _ever_ hurt him again..." he trailed off but Will got the gist of it.

"I won't." And it was the truth. The other teen narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Honestly, Kid, you need to get better at the whole "threatening" part of the job," drawled a familiar voice. Kid Flash jumped in surprise and yelped.

"Rob! Stop doing that! And I _was_ threatening." The yellow-clad teen crossed his arms over his chest a huffed. Dick shook his head.

"You didn't even give him any pain to remember you by," he said, ignoring the indignant 'hey!' from Will. Kid Flash grumbled but his eyes eventually drifted back to Will again.

"How does he even know your identity in the first place?"

"It's a long story."

Kid flash glared but Dick gave him a look that said I'll-tell-you-later-stop-complaining. Suddenly, Will was reminded that Kid Flash knew who Dick's alter ego was, even though he was his teammate.

"Why does Kid Flash know your identity, then?"

Said person glared at him. "I thought you told Batman-"

"Yea," Dick interrupted, "but KF was my best friend _before_ he was my teammate. So I basically told him everything." At this, Kid Flash looked particularly smug.

"Yup," Kid Flash said with a smirk. " _Someone_ had to look after the baby bird. In fact, he's still a ba-"

Dick looked highly unamused, and only seconds later he had gripped Kid Flash's hand and was flipping him over his head and onto his back. "Oww," the hero groaned and Dick cackled in response. Will realized he made the mistake of chuckling when he was fixed with another glare from the groaning teen.

So much for a good first impression...

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the protective side of Wally, even though it was rather short! If you have an idea/request for another chapter please let me know by either leaving a review or with a PM. In one of the next couple chapters I want Will to be helping Dick with something, but I don't know what yet. If you have an idea for that please let me know. Anyways, I hope to see you next chapter! :)


End file.
